


overthinking thoughts and an ice cream shop

by maddylime



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, all of my fanfictions involve overthinking and i did not disappoint with this one, but like awkward, flirting that just happened because it happened and now we have to deal with the consequences, is this angst? can i say this is angst?, there should be more fanfictions for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: '“I just wish I could get paid for doing nothing. I could just sit here and be cute and get money.” Yoosung whined.“Imagine getting paid for being cute” Saeran scoffed.“You’d be rich” Yoosung flirted without even knowing he was flirting."and then they overthink a lotbut its cute at the end I promise
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. flirting?? wow

**Author's Note:**

> here's some yooran content for y'all i don't know why but i do be kinda nervous about posting this idk if its good or not but anyway !

“I wish I was rich” Yoosung complained, after seeing how much he’d have to spend on Lolol to get everything he wanted.  


“Well, you aren’t” Saeran pointed out. He wasn’t trying to be rude, just honest.  


“I just wish I could get paid for doing nothing. I could just sit here and be cute and get money.” Yoosung whined.  


“Imagine getting paid for being cute” Saeran scoffed.  


“You’d be rich” Yoosung flirted without even knowing he was flirting. Saeran immediately looked away and blushed. Was that a compliment? He doesn’t know how to deal with compliments.  


“...Oh,” he reacted. Was Yoosung really calling him cute? Yoosung, the king of cuteness, was calling him cute?! He wondered if he could tell how flustered he was.  


“I-I mean. You’re cute, definitely! Not, not like in a weird way though!” Yoosung tried to salvage the mess he thought he made. But Saeran didn’t think it was a mess at all. He just didn’t know how to react. His heart felt warm and his mind kept telling him to kiss him. Which was a weird thought! However, it wasn’t the first time he thought that.  


The first time Saeran wanted to kiss Yoosung was when they first met. He just looked so cute to him. He was immediately attracted. But he wasn’t in the right headspace for romance, so he pushed it away quickly.  


The second time Saeran wanted to kiss Yoosung was the first time they hung out. Saeyoung and mc were on a date, so Saeran decided to go to Yoosung’s place for a while. There, Yoosung taught him all about Lolol. The way his eyes lit up, set Saeran’s heart on fire. More than once, he thought about leaning in and closing the space between them. He never dared to, though.  


Ever since then, Yoosung decided that he thoroughly enjoyed Saeran’s presence and they began hanging out more and more. Every time they hung out, Saeran would always have a little fantasy moment where he wondered what it would be like to kiss him right then and there. But he never did.  


Until today.  


Maybe it was because he was tired of thinking the same romantic thoughts and not acting on them or the fact that Yoosung just called him cute, but without thinking, he leaned in and kissed him. It was quick and not with any skill. In fact, he almost missed his lips.  


As soon as he pulled away, he realized what he did. He immediately began to criticize himself for what he had done. He had just kissed Yoosung. What kind of an idiot was he? He seriously thinks he deserves him? How could he deserve him?! After everything he had done, why would he even be in the same room with him? Yoosung probably just felt bad. Yeah, that was it. He felt bad and that's why they hung out so often. How could he think it was ever anything more?! What was wrong with h-  


His thoughts were interrupted by Yoosung’s soft speaking voice, “Saeran, what was that?”  


He could feel himself shaking. He knew Yoosung was watching him intently, and it made him feel even worse. His eyes began to fill with tears, but he couldn’t cry. Not in front of Yoosung. He was in stunned silence, staring down at the floor. Not making eye contact. Forgetting to breathe. All he could think was how much of a disgrace he was. Self-hatred raced through his brain and took up every part of his thoughts. He couldn’t break out under this spell.  


“Saeran! Are you okay?” Yoosung worried, taking his hand. All of a sudden, he was back in reality. He pulled his hand away quickly and stood up even quicker. He raced his way to the door. He could hear Yoosung calling after him, but how could he explain himself?  


As soon as he closed the door behind him, he started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will post the next chapter tomorrow thank you for reading !!!


	2. yoosung is thinking...

Yoosung had barely had any time to react before Saeran ran away and shut the door behind him.  


He sat there, trying to replay the moments before and realize what just happened. They were just talking, when Yoosung said something stupid, as he does. Something about being paid for being cute. Saeran said something sarcastic, as he does. And Yoosung may have implied that Saeran was cute, which he didn’t even realize he was doing before it was too late. He remembered feeling stupid about it, like Saeran would hate him for thinking that or something. But then suddenly, out of nowhere, Saeran leaned in and touched their lips together. That was what happened. Saeran kissed him. Saeran kissed him!  


And Yoosung enjoyed it. Of course he did. He couldn’t lie to himself, he often thought about kissing him before. But that was a weird new discovery about himself that he wasn’t sure he wanted to go into. So he didn’t. He never planned to do anything about it. But there Saeran was, kissing him. Fulfilling the daydreams that he always pushed away. And it was just as he imagined. Soft and sweet, even though both of their lips were chapped.  


And Yoosung couldn’t even speak. He didn't even say anything about it. He was so shocked, the only thing that exited his mouth was a question. “Saeran, what was that?” he recalled himself asking.  


Oh my God, Saeran probably thought the worst. He probably thought of the simple question that was the result of a fuzzy brain, as an accusation. He must’ve thought that he hated the kiss, that he hated him.  


That’s why Saeran was looking away. Eyes glued to the floor. Yoosung knew something was wrong. All he wanted to do was just kiss him again, but he couldn’t. Not when he was like this.  


And when he asked what was wrong, Saeran snapped and ran away.  


Yoosung didn’t know what to do. He knew that Saeran was probably out there, feeling bad about himself and feeling like he ruined this friendship when it was exactly the opposite. But he also knew that Saeran would probably want to be alone right now. He just needed to give him time and space. He just needed to be patient.  


But he couldn’t. Not now. Not when one of the most amazing people in his life was probably in pain. He didn’t deserve that. He deserved everything better than that, even when he thought he didn’t. He wasn’t the hacker. He wasn’t “Unknown”. He was so much more than that. He was funny and sarcastic. He was kind and sweet, even though he tried to hide that. He was cute, physically and personality-wise. His smile and laugh were one of the brightest and cutest things ever.  


All of this drove him to stand up and run after him, without any second thought.  


Before he knew it, he was outside, searching frantically for him. Where could he have gone? Would he have gone to Saeyoung’s house? No, probably not. He wouldn’t want him to see him upset. But he also wouldn’t want to go to any crowded place. He’d want to be somewhere comfortable.  


Yoosung’s mind went back to a conversation they had before.  


_“Hey, Saeran? You like ice cream, right?” Yoosung once asked, trying to make conversation. It was the first time they hung out, and things were still kind of awkward.  
_

__

_Saeran nodded, shyly, looking up from the floor to him.  
_

__

__

__

_“Well...There’s an ice cream place on my street! It has every flavor! Chocolate, strawberry, cheesecake for some weird reason… you can go with me!” Yoosung proposed, cheerily.  
_

____

__

____

_“I’ve already been there,” Saeran revealed.  
_

_____ _

__

_____ _

_“Huh? Really?” Yoosung inquired.  
_

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_“Saeyoung took me there before. It was too noisy, though.” Saeran continued.  
_

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_“Oh…” Yoosung sighed. He wanted to take him there, but apparently, he couldn’t.  
_

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_Almost as if noticing Yoosung’s slight disappointment, Saeran added, “But there’s another ice cream place around here. It’s never busy. It’s kind of boring but I like it.”  
_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“Oh! Well, maybe we could go one day!” Yoosung proposed.  
_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Saeran smiled in agreement._  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

It seemed like that might be the place he would go. Yoosung just needed to remember where it was.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he walked, he wondered what to say to Saeran. Should he apologize? Should he immediately break down and confess how much he liked the kiss? Should he just let him speak first? If he even spoke. But it probably didn’t matter how much he prepared his speech now. He knew all his efforts preparing would go out the window once he saw him. That was just the effect he had on him.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Every time Yoosung opened the door and saw Saeran standing there, his heart would skip a beat. All rational thought would leave his head. He’d stutter in greeting him and be awkward with his movements. He’d question if he should move closer or not. If he should hug him or that would be taken the wrong way.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

But what was the wrong way? Wasn’t “the wrong way” actually the right way? He didn’t want Saeran to ever think that he could possibly like him, he didn’t think there was any way he actually did. He dismissed everything he felt, he didn’t think it was ever possible. Even when he was holding back the urge to kiss him, he never thought it meant anything. He thought, “This must be just a normal thing that people experience with friends sometimes.” He was so stupid with his emotions. He doesn’t think it ever really clicked until he felt Saeran’s lips on his.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Now he can’t stop thinking about him. He can’t stop thinking about what could have happened in that moment. Maybe if he reacted better, maybe if he just leaned in again. How would it feel to kiss Saeran for more than one brief second? How would it feel to wrap his arms around him and deepen the kiss? Would he ever be able to know? He wanted to. He really wanted to.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He began to pick up his pace, walking faster to the point of almost running. He needed to see Saeran. He needed to fix this.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he saw the ice cream place, he stopped for a second. This could either end in disaster or daydreams. He approached and saw through the few windows they had, that Saeran was sitting inside. He let out a breath of relief and opened the door.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading !! the next chapter is out tomorrow!!


	3. ice cream shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is. the last chapter :)

At the sound of the door opening, Saeran looked up. He didn’t think anyone would come in, it wasn’t a very well known place. Even the employees knew this so they were usually in the break room. And anyone who did come in noticed that it was empty and immediately left to go to a more populated one. Guess they just wanted to follow the crowd. But anyway, that meant that Saeran, for the most part, would be completely alone.  


That is until he noticed Yoosung walked in. He knew it wasn’t a coincidence that he was here, he must have tried to find him after he ran out. Part of him was touched that he remembered their small conversation from long ago, but the other part of him was startled at his sudden appearance.  


Their eyes met for a few seconds before Saeran realized the gravity of the situation and looked down, embarrassed. They had just kissed, less than 20 minutes ago. His mistake was still fresh in both of their minds and Saeran still hadn’t felt completely okay. He had come down from his extreme anxiety but was still shaken and upset. His thoughts were still negative, though he had been trying to cope with it like he was supposed to. He used an app to help him, one that Saeyoung said he should download. It gave him breathing exercises and positive ways to deal with his thoughts. But, despite that, he still felt uneasy. He couldn’t stop thinking. He was certain Yoosung hated him after what happened.  


But actually seeing Yoosung, and knowing he probably followed him here, a glimmer of hope was in his heart. He must have cared enough to come find him. Unless he was just setting the record straight that he didn’t want anything to do with him.  


“What do you want?” Saeran deflected, hoping to just get this over with, so he wouldn’t have to worry anymore.  


“Saeran, uh,” Yoosung started but didn’t know how to finish. Silence hung between them, choking them in the process. There was so much they wanted to say but didn’t know how to express. “Are you okay?” Yoosung breathed, walking over to him, careful not to intrude too much on his space.  


Saeran waited a few seconds, trying to decide whether he should keep silent, lie, or tell the truth. If he stayed silent, he could aggravate Yoosung. If he lied, there would be no way Yoosung would believe him. But if he told the truth, there was a chance Yoosung would care. I mean, he followed him here, right? And he didn’t seem disgusted or angry. So Saeran decided to be honest. “I don’t know,” he responded quietly.  


“Well... do you want to talk about it? I’ll listen, y’know!” Yoosung offered, sitting next to him. He had the kind of bright smile that usually made Saeran melt. This time was no exception. Saeran looked up at him and his heart dissolved into a fluttery mess. He looked down immediately, feeling himself starting to blush. He didn’t respond to Yoosung’s offer, not knowing what to say.  


“It’s ok if you don’t want to talk! I just wanted you to know that I care about you. Because I do, I do care about you. And I- I really like you! Like, a lot! And I kinda want to kiss you again and I don’t know if that’s crossing a line but I can’t stop thinking about you and I just want-” Yoosung blabbered on and on, filled with nervous energy, but stopped once Saeran looked up.  


His heart lit up once he heard Yoosung say he liked him back. He felt that time stopped when he said he wanted to kiss him again. Never in his life did he expect he would hear that.  


And he never could have predicted what happened next.  


Yoosung leaned forward quickly, touching their lips together. They were both inexperienced with kissing and unsure what to do, but they found their way, awkwardly of course.  


When they pulled apart, they both met each other’s eyes in silence.  


Yoosung was the first one to speak, “That was nice.” His face was blushed and so was Saeran’s.  


“Yeah” Saeran muttered. Both of them were in shock and had no idea what to say. They clearly both knew that they liked each other but the question was: where do they go from here?  


“Can I hold your hand?” Yoosung whispered. There was no need to whisper, but that was just the sound that came out. Saeran nodded and their hands intertwined.  


It was an understatement to say Saeran was nervous. He could almost feel himself shaking. But, nevertheless, he put his head on Yoosung’s shoulder. It was just an impulse that he followed. Immediately, he felt more comfortable.  


“This all started with you calling me cute” Saeran mentioned, noticing how absurd it was. All of this happened because of one little statement. It was crazy.  


“I wasn’t wrong,” Yoosung flirted. Saeran smiled at the sudden compliment.  


It felt...right to be here. Not perfect, just right.  


And that was okay, it didn’t have to be perfect. Nothing was ever perfect.  


All they needed in that moment was each other, and that’s what they got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was that ending good?? ehhh idk anyway thank you for reading !!


End file.
